


Never Have I Ever

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, truth spell and a group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Title:** Never Have I Ever  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1000  
 **Summary:** Alcohol, truth spell and a group of friends.  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/profile)[**meglw0228**](http://meglw0228.livejournal.com/)'s birthday.

**Never have I ever... drunk alcohol.**

_Drink._

The small group laughed as they all downed their shots. A nice easy one to begin always started the night off with a giggle. Harry reached for the bottle to refill his glass and smiled. He hadn't wanted to return to school, but after a few weeks of laughing, joking and simply being a teenager again, he was glad he did. As he looked around the room, he couldn't believe he'd ever thought about skipping his final year.

**Never have I ever... had friends outside of my house.**

_Drink._

The entire group toasted each other at that one. It had been a strange couple of weeks when they first started back. The houses were still divided and people tended to stick with their own. That had all changed when Pansy had marched straight over to the Gryffindor table, shifted Seamus over and sat herself down next to Harry. She had apologised, waited for Harry's nod of recognition, and waved Draco and Blaise over to join them. And they hadn't got rid of them since. Not that Harry minded, of course.

**Never have I ever... received an Order of Merlin.**

_Drink._

Oh. It was going to be like that, was it? Harry toasted Ron, Hermione, and Neville and drank his shot, ready for the laughter from the green-tied portion of the group. Ah, yes, there it was. Harry didn't know why they found it so hilarious, but every single time the subject of their medals came up, Draco et al couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't long before Harry simply gave up and joined them.

**Never have I ever... broken a school rule.**

_Drink._

That one was easy, Harry thought. Especially as they were currently hiding out in the disused Muggle Studies classroom playing a drinking game while drinking smuggled-in alcohol. Even Neville, Head Boy extraordinaire, had joined in. Raising his glass along with his friends, Harry laughed and downed it in one.

He wasn't counting all the school rules he'd broken. He didn't think there was enough booze in Hogsmeade to cover everything he'd done.

**Never have I ever... been in the Slytherin common room.**

_Drink._

Ah, bless Ginny's misguided attempt at giving us Gryffindors a break from drinking. She frowned as Draco looked at Ron with a confused face. Harry found it adorable.

**Never have I ever...owned a house-elf.**

_Drink._

Hermione scowl at Ron's question made Harry laugh. As he drank, he toasted her. He couldn't hide it really, not with Kreacher being the one to actually bring them the whiskey in the first place.

**Never have I ever... kissed a girl.**

_Drink._

Harry shuddered as he drank. Not that he hated all the kisses he'd had with girls, no, he enjoyed some of them very much. It was just the last one. It hadn't been _bad_ , per se, it had just been followed by a knee to the groin. Ouch. She _really_ hadn't liked Harry moaning someone else's name in the heat of the moment. Even if had been a fictional character's. It wasn't Harry's fault his face popped up; it was Hermione's for showing him the bloody magazine in the first place.

**Never have I ever... kissed a boy.**

_Drink._

As the last drinking game they'd all played had been Spin the Bottle, with no exceptions, everyone drank. Although Ron did so with the same reluctance he'd had when faced with kissing Blaise.

**Never have I ever... had oral sex.**

_Drink._

Ah, so they were getting to the good stuff early. Might as well, Harry supposed, downing his drink in one. Giving, receiving, he didn't care. He loved it all.

**Never have I ever... had sex.**

_Drink._

Oh, yes. Sex. Harry liked sex. A lot. He was a teenage boy, after all. It wasn't much of a secret either, not after that time in the Quidditch changing rooms, any way. Harry was surprised to note that everyone was taking a drink—even Neville downed his drink with a flourish. It was nice to see everyone was getting some action; he was just glad he didn't have to actually hear them.

**Never have I ever... fantasised about a teacher.**

_Drink._

Did fantasising about killing a teacher count? Apparently, it did, as the compulsion to drink was very strong. Harry shuddered as he saw Hermione's eyes gloss over, thankful for the no questions rule. He really didn't want to know who the hell was she fantasising about, but it certainly didn't look like she was thinking about throttling Slughorn with his own dressing gown cord.

**Never have I ever... had sex with a girl.**

_Drink._

Huh. Apparently, the game saw that half-fumbled disaster of a night with Ginny in her too-tiny bed in the Burrow as sex. Well, who knew? Ignoring Ron's glare in his direction, Harry looked at Ginny and winked. She didn't seem too cut up about it anyway, seeing as she was practically sat in Neville's lap. Neville who, Harry noted, was also holding an empty glass.

**Never have I ever... had sex with a boy.**

_Drink._

Harry drank without even thinking. He downed the whiskey and held his empty glass up for a refill, finally noticing the silence and confused looks on everybody's faces. Harry looked around and realised instantly what was wrong: only five glasses were empty. The sight of Hermione and Pansy's empty glasses was not surprising in the least; the entire group had walked in on Ron and Hermione or Pansy and Blaise at some point or other in the past few months. And Ginny's, of course. The other two were Harry's and a smug looking Draco's. Harry looked towards Draco and shrugged. Draco smiled and scooted over to sit beside Harry.

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco. He really was the happiest he could ever remember being and it was all down to the least expected person in the whole wizarding world.

“Okay,” Harry finally said, “game's over. Any questions?”

“Yeah,” Ron said, crossing his arms. “What took you so long?”

Harry looked at Draco and kissed him. “I have no idea.”


End file.
